gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Unella
Septa Unella is a recurring character in the fifth and sixth seasons. She is played by Hannah Waddingham."Watchers on the Wall" Biography Unella is a Septa of the Faith of the Seven and a devoted follower of the High Sparrow. Season 5 Unella grabs Cersei Lannister when she is arrested by the High Sparrow and throws her into a cell underneath the Great Sept of Baelor with the aid of Moelle and Scolera."The Gift" Unella routinely visits Cersei in her cell and offers her a ladle of water on the condition that she confess. Cersei, prideful and infuriated, refuses Unella's advances, repeating to the septa that her face will be the last one she sees before she dies."The Gift" Eventually, however, Cersei gives in and confesses her adultery with her cousin Lancel. The High Sparrow allows Cersei to return to the Red Keep in order to be with her son King Tommen, but first she must perform a walk of atonement. Unella is present when Cersei is stripped naked and washed by two other septas before her hair is roughly cut short. She later accompanies Cersei as she is forced to walk naked from the Great Sept of Baelor to the Red Keep with a handful of Faith Militant members to keep away the leering and jeering crowds who have gathered to see her shame and take the chance to insult a Queen. As she walks, Septa Unella accompanies her crying out "Shame!" repeatedly while ringing a bell to attract the attention of the population."Mother's Mercy" Season 6 While Septa Unella reads from the Seven Pointed Star regarding sin to an imprisoned Margaery Tyrell, the latter inquires about her brother Loras Tyrell's condition, who was also imprisoned too. However, Unella says she must confess her sins first. When the Queen demands to know the condition her brother is in, the septa moves to strike her, much to Margaery's horror. At that precise moment, the High Sparrow steps in and stops Unella, ordering his acolyte to attend the Faith's 'other guests'. After the septa leaves, he admits that at times Septa Unella takes her devotion too far."The Red Woman" Some time later, Unella brings Margaery to the High Sparrow. When Margaery correctly recognizes the High Sparrow paraphrasing his life from the Book of the Stranger, he expresses surprise, and Margaery explains that Unella frequently reads the Book at her. The High Sparrow chuckles and agrees that Unella has a habit of reading at people instead of to them."Book of the Stranger" Appearances Behind the scenes Septa Unella wasn't referred to by name in on-screen dialogue when she debuted in Season 5, though the HBO Viewer's Guide clearly identified her in its character entries. Her name was first given in on-screen dialogue in the Season 6 premiere. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Septa Unella is described as big boned with callused hands and a scowling homely face. She is a member of the Most Devout, a council of septons and septas that rule the Faith of the Seven under the leadership of the High Septon (the High Septon is essentially analogous to the Pope in the real-life Catholic Church, and the Most Devout are analogous to the College of Cardinals.) See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References ru:Юнелла Category:Status: Alive Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Characters Category:Faith of the Seven Category:Characters from Westeros Category:Septas Category:Clergy Category:Faith Militant Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 6 Characters